When It Rains
by bjont
Summary: After a bitter argument, Tezuka and Fuji seek shelter from the storm in a bus stop. [Angst. TezukaxFuji.]


I'm warning you now.. This just fell out of my fingers fifteen minutes ago. I think it's probably the crappiest crap I've ever written. I should be working on Counting Days. But instead, I'm wasting my time with angsty weirdness. This was supposed to be fluff, too. -pouts- Well, in any case.. Here you go..

* * *

The rain was incessant; at least half an hour had passed since Tezuka and Fuji had ducked under the shelter of the bus stop, but the storm showed no signs of pause. If anything, conditions were worsening, Tezuka noted, as lightening tore through the sky, accompanied by a low roll of thunder. He glanced down at Fuji, who was sitting on the bench, his arms wrapped around his legs, which were tucked against his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, his damp hair falling in clumps around his face. He was watching the rain through closed lids, and the way his lips moved slowly and soundlessly frightened Tezuka. The ring of a cellphone threw the rain off beat, and Fuji reached into his pocket noiselessly, brought out the thin, silver gadget, glanced at it once, and let it fall to the cement with a clatter that was easily masked by another clap of thunder. Tezuka frowned and took a step back, pulling his glasses off and rubbing the lenses on his sleeve to clear them. He was in the process of replacing them when a clammy hand twisted them out of his fingers.

"No," he heard Fuji mumble. "You shouldn't put those on. The rain isn't good for the lenses, Tezuka. They'll spot. You should know that. You've been wearing glasses for a long time now. I'm surprised." Tezuka's frown deepened.

"Stop it, Fuji. Pick up your cellphone and and give me the glasses," he ordered, tone cold.

"No," Fuji replied, his voice sickly pleasant. "No, Tezuka. I don't want to talk to him."

"That's fine, Fuji. Just put the phone in your pocket and don't answer." Fuji didn't move. A thick silence settled over the two, and in between the rolls of thunder, Tezuka heard Fuji kick the cellphone into the street.

"Can you see me, Tezuka?" Fuji asked softly, his voice nearly lost in the melody of the ring, which echoed pitifully from the gutter.

"Not particularly well, Fuji," Tezuka replied irritably.

"That's good," Fuji said. Tezuka sighed and groped his way over to the bench, collapsing beside the tensai in defeat.

"You don't have to talk to your father, Fuji." The blue-eyed boy said nothing. Squinting, Tezuka reached out and pried his glasses from Fuji's fingers, slipping them back into place. Taking a good look at the tensai again, he let out a long, slow breath. "I don't know what do when you cry," he informed his companion.

"Neither do I," Fuji replied.

"Stop being difficult, Fuji." Without replying, the brown-haired boy rose and stepped out into the rain. Tezuka watched, unmoving, as Fuji lifted face to the drops, letting the water slide down his cheeks and wash the tears away. Within seconds he was completely soaked, his jersey clinging to his back. The rain felt good on his face, cooling the burn in his chest. He smiled and lifted his arms, reaching toward the sky.

"I don't have to talk to you," he told no one in particular. It was only when a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around him did he feel the ground beneath his feet. Everything else hit a second later, and suddenly he was shivering, shifting in Tezuka's embrace to wrap his thin arms around the bespectacled-boy and never let go, whispering and crying and reaching for a kiss all at once. Tezuka fulfilled what he could, kissing Fuji gently, whispering soft words that meant nothing between touches of their lips, wiping the tensai's tears away with his long fingers.

"I love you, Syuusuke. I'll always be here to love you," Tezuka murmured, burying his fingers in Fuji's hair and drawing him closer. The rain was falling harder now, beating almost painfully into his back.

"Kunimitsu.. Don't leave me. I love you, I love you. I love you, Kunimitsu. Please stay with me," Fuji pleaded softly.

"Living without you twice would kill me," Tezuka whispered.

"Kunimitsu."

"Syuusuke."

_"I love you."_

* * *

Well.. Feel free to review and tell me what you thought. . I know what I think.


End file.
